


Other Man, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I've never known you to not take what you want.  With both hands if I recall."





	Other Man, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“CJ, you have a telephone call.”

CJ sat in her office on a rainy Wednesday night. Though there was none of the usual crises keeping her strapped to the desk, she was not in the mood to be alone at home. She and Leo had made it through the Valium scandal but as Christmas came and went, CJ sensed something was not right. First, there was India and Pakistan, a situation the men left her out of. Then there was Leo’s perfectly executed press conference. After that, he stayed away more, using work as an excuse. They hardly saw each other and at the White House, their jobs were all they discussed. It was definitely a stressful time for the entire Senior Staff but CJ felt her relationship with Leo was circling the drain. The all-business look she kept plastered on her face did nothing to betray that her heart shattered inside her chest as if made of fine glass.

“I honestly do not want to speak to anyone Carol. You can go home too; I’ll be leaving soon.”

That was a lie. There was nothing to go home to and the thought of going to Leo’s suite and being rejected was worse than being punched in the gut.

“There is a Mike Kerrigan on the line.” Carol replied. “He seems intent on talking to you. Is he press?”

“Did you say Mike Kerrigan?” CJ sat up in her chair and paid attention. 

“Yeah, is he…?”

“Put him through please.”

The phone rang and CJ picked it up. She realized she could hardly breathe…this could not be who she thought it was.

“Hello.”

“Claudia? Hey, how are you doing?”

“Oh my God, it is you.”

“Of course. Jesus woman, how many Mike Kerrigans do you know?”

“Why are…? How are…? God, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Now that is impossible to believe. Claudia Cregg never failed to have something to say. How are you?”

“I'm OK. I've been so busy I wouldn’t have time to notice if I wasn’t.”

“I see you on TV when I find the time. You're amazing.”

“Thank you. God Mike, I never expected to hear your voice again. Not until some obligatory reunion or something. I'm really glad I didn’t have to wait that long.”

“You don’t have to wait to see me either. I'm in DC Claudia J and I am anxious to see you.”

“What? Oh yeah, I would love to. What are you doing here?”

“I just accepted a position as Associate Director of AIDS Research and Planning at the CDC. I could not refuse.”

While Mike had always been handy with a football, he had been no dummy. Most thought he was because he was left back in the sixth grade, but that was the year his parents divorced and it left him shattered. At Ohio State, he led the Buckeyes to two national championships while quietly studying pre-med. It had always been his intent to get to the NFL through his playing or through sports medicine. Then the AIDS crisis hit the international scene and Mike finally found something he was passionate about. Helping to find a cure for the disease became a mission. Director of anything at the CDC was only offered to the truly dedicated.

“Wow Mike, I am so proud of you.”

“Oh please, I barely make ripples back home. Of course my mother brags about me at Wegman’s but you, woo! They are ready to erect your statue at City Hall. Talk about hometown girl making good. I'm just a science nerd.”

“Hell they should be proud of that. A take that to all the jerks who thought you were a lug head that only played football.” CJ replied.

“Yeah. Oh well, you never thought that.”

“Of course not.”

“Tell me how you have really been. I've tried to keep up but honestly, politics bore me. With my new job I think I might have to get interested though.”

CJ lied to him, saying things were pretty good. She reiterated she was so busy and didn’t have time for much outside of work. Her job consumed everything…a blessing and a curse.

“Oh that won't do.” He laughed. “You used to love to let your hair down.”

“Yeah, I did. I don’t think pictures of the White House Press Secretary dancing on some table would be ideal. Not currently.”

“I get that. I saw Leo McGarry’s press conference. I gained a lot of respect for the guy. It was no one’s business but he handled it with dignity.”

“Leo is amazing.” CJ said before she could stop herself. “He changed my life.”

“He certainly did. So Claudia, when do I get to see you again?”

“I'm free Friday.”

“Damn, it wasn’t even that easy the first time. I recall having to do Olympic like feats to get you to go out with me.”

“Yeah, but now I know what I'm getting.”

“Are you sure about that?”

CJ laughed. She did not know Leo was outside and thought of knocking on her door. He decided against it when he heard her laughter. For too long he had turned her life upside down…whether intentionally or not. If he truly loved her, which he did, why would he want to keep doing that? Their jobs pulled them in enough directions. Hearing her laugh, even from afar, was better than never hearing it again. Leo walked away from the door, her gaiety ringing in his ear.

“What do you have in mind Mister?” she asked.

“See, that is where you have me beat. This is your city and I want to take you to your favorite restaurant.”

“OK. Eight o’clock, meet me at DC Coast.”

“I've heard of it. I can't tell you how much I ma looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me too Mike. Bye.”

CJ hung up the phone, stood from her chair and began to gather her belongings. She felt for the first time in a couple of weeks she would be able to sleep. Who could believe it? Mike Kerrigan was back in her life. He had not just been her first love; like Kate Ritter, he knew her inside and out. It would be nice to be with someone who was not impressed with her position or wanted something because of it. With Mike, she could be Claudia again. No one in Dayton even knew CJ…she was a Berkeley invention. When she was desperately trying to be anything but Tal and Maureen’s little girl. She missed Claudia though, and it would be quite nice to spend some time with her again.

“What are you still doing here?”

CJ looked up at Toby, standing in her doorway.

“I've been doing things.” She lied.

“It’s been a slow week.”

“I still have work to do. What is your point Toby?”

“Well I figured since you actually have someone to go home to, you would be the first one out the door.”

“My job comes first.”

“Trouble in paradise?” he asked.

“You'd like that, wouldn’t you? No matter how hurt I’d be, you'd be proven right and that’s what's important to you, isn’t it?”

She brushed past him. Toby tried to stop her, call her name, but CJ kept walking to the exit. Today needed to be over. She took the scenic route home, the one that passed the Watergate, but she did not stop. She thought about whether or not Leo was still awake, the fact that he was a notorious insomniac answered her question. At her apartment, CJ took a sleeping pill, set her alarm, and tried her very best to let it all go. No matter which way it went, soon it would come to a head.

***

The rain still remained on Thursday. The temperatures lingered in the low 40s, not enough to have an ice emergency, but the roads were no fun either. CJ opted to leave her baby in the garage and get a cab to the White House. This was on the corner of 17th and Connecticut, where she grabbed a grande with cream and extra sugar from Dunkin Donuts. She got to the White House at 7:30, walking straight back to her office. Carol waited for her.

“Toby is in there.” The assistant said.

“What the hell for?” CJ asked with gritted teeth. At this point, she would rather deal with Danny.

“I don’t know. I left the wires on your desk.”

“Thanks.” She walked into her office, started unpacking her bags. “What could you possibly want at this wretched hour of the morning Toby? I swear to God if this is not about our jobs I don’t want to hear it.”

“I want to apologize CJ.” he mumbled.

“I'm sorry but I cannot understand you when you mumble.”

“I want to apologize.”

“Just forget it.”

“CJ…”

“I don’t want your bullshit apology OK? There is a lot going on right now and none of it has anything to do with you. I don’t have the strength to go 12 rounds with you, so just get out of my office.”

“What the hell is the matter with you? I came to apologize.”

“Why? No cheering section will be louder than yours when Leo and I finally succumb to all the outside pressure. You're getting ready to get your wish…don’t pretend to be sorry.”

They stood and stared at each other. CJ could see the anger on his face. She wanted to backtrack, apologize herself, but did not. When had she become so bitter? What was happening to her? Taking a deep breath, CJ flopped on her couch. Toby’s angry eyes followed.

“I don’t know what's the matter with me. Lately I just seem to be a bundle of emotions.”

Toby was silent and CJ looked at him.

“Toby, I'm sorry. OK?”

“Go to hell.”

He walked out of the office and she didn’t even bother to try to follow. She just closed her door and prepared for Senior Staff.

***

The L.A. trip was a big part of today’s Senior Staff. They also discussed Judge Mendoza’s intended 20/20 interview, some other confirmations that were on the books before Congress’s Easter recess, another turn for Josh on the Sunday shows, and CJ having to handle Annie doing interviews in the teen magazines. They talked for a while; CJ wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. When the meeting ended, she tried to run but Leo stopped her. Toby brushed past her, not saying anything. She sighed.

“What's up Leo?”

“I thought maybe you and I could go away this weekend.”

“What?”

“Just go away; to hell with everything. Leave DC on Friday night and…”

“I have plans Friday night.” She replied.

“Oh. Well, we can leave Saturday morning.”

“I really just want a weekend of peace and quiet.”

“That’s what I'm offering. I thought we could go away.”

“I don’t think so Leo.”

“Why?”

“I'm pretty busy. Excuse me.”

CJ walked out of the office and started down the hall. Donna caught up with her.

“Hey Donna.”

“Hey. My roommate and I are doing our monthly potluck tomorrow. We’re going to eat too much and watch Legends of the Fall. Wanna join us?”

“I’d like to, but I have a date.”

“What?”

Donna wasn’t stupid, she knew about CJ and Leo. All of the Senior Staff, the President, and trusted friends knew of the blossoming relationship between the Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary. If she were going out with Leo, she would have just said so.

“Where ya headed?”

Casual questions would be better. Donna knew if CJ thought she was being interrogated she would have shut down immediately.

“DC Coast with an old friend.” CJ smiled. “I can't wait to see him.”

“You're glowing.” Donna replied.

“Doubtful.”

“No, seriously. Who is this guy?”

“Just a friend. Seriously Donna, I don’t want to talk about it. And I certainly don’t want Leo to think I'm…I don’t know. Can we stop talking about it?”

“Of course, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry you won't be at the party. You’ll be missed.”

“Thanks.”

***

CJ came back from her six o’clock briefing to find single peach rose on her desk. She did not have to guess who it was from. She looked at the card, reading quietly to herself. ‘I have faith in us, Love L.’ He did love her; that was not the question. Love was certainly not enough to make this relationship last. What of their colleagues, some who did not mind expressing their dislike of the relationship? CJ hadn't told her family yet and was not at all looking forward to the conversation with her father if it came to that. Tal Cregg would have no problem telling his daughter how he felt. The press still had no idea about the affair. CJ shuddered when she thought about how they would react. Leo barely had the glare of the press lights off him; he had no desire for their return. And she was still sealing her reputation and competence…she did not want to be seen as a women who slept her way to the top. Leo also had an ex wife and daughter, both of whom CJ was sure were in the dark about what was happening.

She had to stop thinking about this. She dropped the flower in the trash, putting the card in the drawer. It hurt to do that but this was the only way. Maybe if they ended it amicably now, before it got too deep, cooler heads would prevail. Right now the idea of not having him in her life made CJ want to throw up but that feeling would fade after a while. Mike was back and even though whirlwind romance with another workaholic was not on her agenda, distraction was. That was definitely Mike Kerrigan’s claim to fame. He kept CJ distracted through three years at Harry S. Truman Middle School and four years at Dayton Valley High. He could do two years at the White House with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, down the hall, though Donna and Margaret did their best to whisper discreetly, Leo got wind of CJ’s date tomorrow night. How could she do this…how could she cheat on him? They were in a monogamous relationship. At least he thought they were. So things had been tough lately…it could not always be flowers and candy. Leo’s past dragged him down in the mire and there were the usual White House messes to clean up. She was supposed to be his safe haven, the place he could always go. How could she do this to him without even talking it through first? If CJ wanted to move on, was truly determined, Leo knew he could not stop her. But sneaking behind his back with another man was unacceptable.

***

Friday night came quicker than CJ expected. She closed the lid at 6pm; it really had been a slow week. She wanted to get out of the West Wing before running into Leo because she only had two hours to get home and get ready. CJ Cregg hated being late. Still, instead of her feet leading her to the exit, they walked her to Toby’s office. She went in and closed the door. He did not look up from his briefing book.

“I'm really sorry I snapped at you. I've been under a lot of strain.”

Toby bit down on saying that is what happens when your boss becomes your boyfriend. They were in deep enough, no need to add fuel to the fire.

“Yeah.”

“Toby, seriously.”

“I said OK.”

“That doesn’t exactly sound friendly and inviting Tobus.”

“What do you want from me?” he asked after an exasperated sigh.

“A hug. An ‘apology accepted’ and a promise to move on from this as friends.”

“How about a handshake? I'm pretty busy.”

“Fine. I have to go anyway. Goodnight.”

CJ walked out and Toby did not stop her. He was just tired. All they did was fight anymore…Leo had ruined everything.

***

“Hey there.”

CJ tapped him on the shoulder and Mike Kerrigan turned with a smile. He pulled her into his arms for a hug; CJ felt like she was home. For the first time in too long a lurking camera was nowhere on her mind. She pulled away to size him up. He was still a gorgeous man. 6’2”, rusty colored hair and hazel eyes like Leo’s. The bulk he had in high school and college had been toned but the man still had a hell of a body. He also possessed a smile that could stop traffic. CJ could not help but return it.

“You haven't changed at all.” She breathed.

“That’s disappointing to hear.”

“Stop it.” she slapped his arm as they walked into the restaurant.

“You're still beautiful. A different kind of beautiful.”

“What do you mean?”

They were seated at a very nice table; all the tables at DC Coast were nice. They both looked at the wine menu and Mike ordered the Chateau Ste. Michelle after a nod from his companion.

“Well, when we were young, you didn’t look like anyone else. As much as I loved you beautiful was not the word I would choose…intriguing was a better fit. Now, all the things I saw behind your eyes are on the surface.”

“I'm not intriguing anymore?” CJ asked.

“Oh, I definitely want to find out.”

CJ blushed as she looked through her menu. She was treading on seriously dangerous ground. For a change she felt invigorated.

“Tell me what is happening with you. The last I heard you were happily married and living in North Carolina.”

“Yeah. After I left USC Medical School I honestly thought of going to New York; it was the place to be for AIDS research. The South definitely was not. But then Duke University opened a research facility at their hospital and off I went. That’s where I met Tara.”

“Your wife?”

“Yeah. She was a teacher in Raleigh-Durham school district. It was a blind date if you can believe it. Not since you had I fallen so hard so quickly.”

CJ smiled as the wine arrived. They ordered dinner and went back to their conversation.

“It must have been better,” CJ said. “Since you were a grown up and not a 12 year old.”

“Sort of. First love and real love are very much alike. Tara and I were inseparable; married within 9 months of meeting. Her parents hated me.”

“How could anyone hate you?”

“I was a doctor yes, but really just a lab rat. Not a lot of money and no recognition. I was nobody to them…she came from money.”

“Tara was lucky to have you Mike.”

“And vice versa. We had Sabrina and then Meghan; practically Irish twins. After the girls though, Tara got sick.”

“Oh God, I'm sorry.”

“She was unhealthy her entire life, bad heart and kidneys. I was a doctor and there was nothing I could do to make her better. She fought Claudia, she loved me and she loved living. But we lost her.”

“I'm so sorry.” She reached for his hand and squeezed. “When?”

“Almost 3 years. I floated through life like a specter for a while but I had my daughters to think of. They mean everything to me. They both have their mother’s face and that makes me smile.”

“Single father of two must be hard.”

“I have live-in help. I don’t think I could do it any other way. It’s why I chose the desk job; I want to be home with the girls at night.”

“Why didn’t you call me Mike? Kate didn’t even tell me about your wife.”

“I don’t think she knew. We hadn't talked in so long that I did not want that to be our first conversation. I knew though when I got to DC that I had to see you. I have missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. Well, I missed that time.”

“You hated that time.” He replied.

“Not when I was with you. Remember the Love Shack? Or having sex behind Dairy Queen in my dad’s car.”

They both laughed. Mike sipped his wine.

“I remember riding through the trails on my dirt bike and I remember giving you piggy back rides. Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?”

“You were barfing behind the bleachers.” CJ replied giggling. “I helped clean you up.”

“I meant it.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think you ever responded.”

“I did love you Mike, but I was selfish.”

“Claudia, you don’t have a selfish bone in your body and you know it.”

“Then lets call it single minded. All I wanted to do was get out of Dayton.”

“It wasn’t all miserable.”

“No.” she shook her head. “We had so many good times. Still, it’s hard to say I was happy.”

“Are you happy now?”

She was saved by the arrival of dinner. Five minutes into her meal of grilled honey mustard chicken and summer squash, Mike posed the question again.

“Sure.”

“Liar.”

She looked at him and his eyes sparkled. Just like Leo’s eyes when he was happy. She smiled despite herself. Mike Kerrigan was one of the few people on Earth who could say that and not get a black eye.

“Mike…”

“Uh uh. Come on, I haven’t set eyes on you in about a decade. I really want to know how you are. Talk to me.”

“I'm fine. Work keeps me very busy; you know because you have seen me on TV.”

“Yes I have.”

“They have me on graveyard hours. I usually get there at about 7 in the morning and sometimes I don’t leave until after midnight.”

“Not much room for a social life.” Mike replied.

“Exactly.”

“But Claudia Cregg never let anything like that stop her. C’mon Freckles, give.”

CJ’s eyes went wide and she laughed aloud.

“Oh my God, don’t call me that ever again. You promised that a long time ago.”

She and Mike met in sixth grade. She skipped fifth because of her test scores; he was left behind due to his. It was a match made in hell. They were either partners in crime or sworn enemies, depending on the week. CJ never told anyone but Kate but she loved Mike from the moment he walked into the room in that denim jacket with the Black Sabbath patches all over it. He was just the guy she was waiting for.

“There is someone.” He teased. “Tell me.”

“He is not that special. I am pretty busy.”

“Tell me about him anyway.”

CJ sighed.

“I do like him OK? But it is not going to work for us Mike. The hours, our lives, it is not meant to be, and that has to be alright.”

“I have never known you not to take what you want. With both hands if I recall.”

“You are renowned for your memory Michael Patrick Kerrigan. This town is not easy on people…it is very unforgiving. I might do better somewhere else.”

“You used to say the same about Dayton. You have to stop running Claudia. Are you in love with this guy?”

“I don’t know.” She lied. “It is not whirlwind like you and your wife if that is what you are asking.”

“This guy got a name?”

“Checking up on the possible competition?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nice comeback. I invited you out as one of my oldest and dearest friends. My life is getting ready to change again and it is nice to feel connected to someone.”

She reached for his hand again.

“I'm here.”

“Good.” His smile lit his entire face. “I know how busy you are but it'll be nice to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“Sounds good to me. Wanna go back to my place?”

Mike laughed, making the noise of a cat in heat.

“That was quick.”

“Shut up. I have your favorite ice cream in the freezer and Honky Chateau on vinyl.”

“You are a tease.” He lifted his hand. “Check please.”

***

“Oh my God and then Kate came blazing down the Hill in that damn Huffy…”

“…with the tassels and the basket.” Mike finished.

“Exactly. I don’t think I've ever seen a wipeout like that. 19 stitches in her thigh…it was a badge of honor.”

“She didn’t think so that day. You Claudia, were the one who put her in such peril. Never in life could a girl’s Huffy be expected to get air.”

“Oh right. Kate had a streak in her. It was that sweet face of hers…it got us out of so much trouble in high school.”

“Believe me, I know. Like when your stepmom caught us in the basement and Kate convinced her it was an algebra study group.”

“Wow, I had forgotten all about that. Was that evil stepmother one or two?”

“Um, 10th grade so it had to be #2. Marilyn, right?”

“Meredith.” CJ replied.

“Whatever. She was always Mrs. Cregg to me. I think she hated me.”

“Its OK, I think she hated me too.”

They laughed. The loud knock interrupted their revelry. CJ was taken aback but she went to answer it. The clock on her entertainment center said 12:22.

“What are you doing here?” CJ asked when she opened the door and saw Leo.

“I came to talk, thinking maybe…” he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mike. He looked at CJ and then Mike again. “It’s a bit late for company, isn’t it?”

Mike looked at his watch as he approached the two of them.

“I completely lost track of time Claudia, maybe I should go.”

Leo didn’t respond, he just stood as tall as he could and stared the guy down. Young, attractive, and tall…the White House Chief of Staff didn’t stand a chance.

“Stop trying to intimidate him.” She said. “He is an old friend.”

“Mike Kerrigan.” Mike extended his hand.

Ah, so the old boyfriend was back. No wonder CJ had been bonkers for this guy. He was gorgeous.

“This is my boyfriend Leo.”

Leo’s neck almost snapped to look at her when she said the word. She had never said it before. Mike shook his head harder.

“Nice to meet the lucky guy.” He said. “Claudia spoke highly of you tonight.” 

It was a lie but Mike felt the need to say it anyway. It was obviously a relationship she wanted even if she couldn’t have it.

“I'm sorry?” Leo pulled his hand away.

“Claudia is quite a catch. Slippery as an eel though.”

“Shut up.” She hit his arm. “Leo, have a seat, I'm going to say goodbye.”

“When are you leaving town Mike?”

“I'm here for the duration. I just took a position with the CDC.”

“Hmm, congratulations.”

“Thank you.” He grabbed his coat and turned his attention back to CJ. “OK Claudia J, until we meet again.”

“Yeah. I sorry about the ending.”

“Kinda glad he showed up…was really thinking of having my way with you.”

She laughed, hugging him.

“I will call you soon, I promise.”

“You better. If not, I’ll call you.”

He kissed her lips softly, squeezed her hand, and left the apartment. CJ turned to glare at Leo.

“You want to tell me what you are doing here at midnight?” she asked.

“How about I ask the questions? What are you doing out on a date? You're cheating on me!”

“I would never do something like that Leo. Mike is one of my best friends.”

“An old boyfriend. What are you doing CJ? If you want to walk away just do it.”

He could not believe he was saying that. Leo had no idea what he would do if she walked away now. He had to sit down; his head was killing him.

“I don’t…” CJ couldn’t finish her thought.

“Talk to me Claudia Jean. We used to be able to do that.”

She walked over and sat on the coffee table. Taking a deep breath, she took both of Leo’s hands in hers. 

“What’s happening to us?” she asked.

“Work has been hectic…our numbers are down. Real life is happening.”

“Its always going to happen. It is always going to come before us.”

“I don’t want…CJ, I love you. At the end of the day, I only want to be with you. That doesn’t mean it is going to be easy. Its going to be very hard.”

He squeezed her hands, which were trembling. Leo could feel her slipping away from him. He wanted to hold her tight and beg her not to walk away. He had been married for 32 years and never felt the fear of losing Jenny like he felt for losing CJ. They just sat there, staring at their conjoined hands.

“I'm sick of it being hard.” CJ said more to herself than to him.

Leo could not answer her, in fact he could hardly breathe. There was just more silence.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be with Mike Kerrigan.”

She looked up at him and the tears rolled out of her eyes.

“I love Mike, but I will never love him like you.”

“Let me do my best to make you happy.”

“Happy?” CJ freed her hands from him. “God Leo, our friends know about us and some days its good but other days its bad. My best friend is barely speaking to me and we when we are, it’s a fight. I haven’t even drummed up the courage to tell my father. What about the press Leo? Do you love me enough to endure jokes, wrath, and taunts?”

“Yes.”

“Even if they're about the President?”

“He has nothing to do with this.” Leo replied.

He got up and came to her. Placing both his hands on her arms Leo looked her straight in the eye.

“Don’t leave me. I cannot promise you peace, I cannot promise you that things won't get really tough, and I definitely cannot promise that you won't lose some people.”

“This doesn’t sound very convincing Leopold.”

“My love is what you'll get Claudia Jean. My devotion, my truth, my soul. It is not much but its what I have and it is yours.”

“What about the money? I really think I want some of the money.”

The look on Leo’s face was so priceless that CJ couldn’t help but laugh. She laughed so hard and loud that Leo started to laugh too. He put his arms around her and squeezed. CJ looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“I so had you going; admit it.”

“I gotta tell you, just for a second.”

CJ laughed again and then sighed. Leo knew it well, it was the happy sigh.

“I love you Leo McGarry. I should probably have my head examined but I do. I am not leaving you.”

“Thank God.”

Leo pulled her to him and they held each other tight. Then they kissed until they were breathless. CJ stroked his cheek.

“I've missed you.” He said. “I don’t like sleeping apart anymore.”

“Neither do I. I'm spoiling you.”

“Yes baby, you are. Promise to keep doing that.”

His hand slid under her cashmere sweater, stroking her back. CJ exhaled in his ear.

“Keep doing that and I will.” She whispered.

“I want to make love now.”

“That makes two of us.”

She led him into the bedroom and Leo made her remember how much she meant to him. It wouldn’t always be this easy but tonight she would not forget.

***


End file.
